


Selfish

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat Stiles, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Neko Stiles, Pet Nekos, Stiles is afraid of Planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: Stiles is Peter's neko, Peter's job has them stuck inside all day.





	

Stiles loathed being away from Peter, even for a second. He clung to Peter’s side most of the time, and Peter relished it. Of course, despite both of them wanting to always be together, Peter’s job didn’t make it easy. 

Peter often had to travel, long airplane rides to sit for hours at boring meetings only to retire to the most luxurious hotels money could buy. Before Peter got Stiles, they were nothing more than a blip in his life, but now it forced Peter between choosing to either leave Stiles alone or force him to face his major anxiety inducing fear of flying. When Stiles did go with him the flight was spent mostly in tears, Stiles alternating between hyperventilating and trying to scramble into Peter’s lap, made difficult by the tight quarters and armrests separating their first class seats. It honestly broke Peter’s heart. Now the company knew better than to send him to every other frivolous mission , and if the meetings actually required him, Peter demanded a personal driver if the distance was manageable. The trips were much more pleasant then, Stiles dozing against Peter, the soft light of the fading sun keeping Stiles warm as they traveled across the peaceful countryside

Currently, Peter was working furiously at finishing a project he needed to begin expanding their business in Hong Kong. He’d holed himself up in his office for over twenty four hours and Stiles had been with him the whole time. Dozing at his feet, head resting on Peter’s knees, his cat ears twitching every so often in tandem with his dreams. Sometimes he’d sit in Peter’s lap, tail curling carefully, his hands fiddling with anything on Peter’s desk.

Of course Peter felt guilty knowing his bad habits were affecting his innocent little neko, that because he chose not to leave his study, Stiles loyally stayed by his side, and hadn’t left the study either. But Peter was selfish. He liked having Stiles always by his side, loved it that Stiles wanted to be there too.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have added more, you know make it longer than a few hundred words, but I just wanted this little moment of fluffish.


End file.
